Godzilla Reborn
by BP McClurg
Summary: Continuing from where the Heisei series left off 1989-1995 , Godzilla Junior, now an adult, must take on one egomaniacal general's massive weapon arsenal, as he makes his way through Tokyo, searching for a forgotten past.


NOTE TO THE READER:

If any of the grammar seems off, it's because i wrote this several years ago. I've simply proofread to ensure this story maintains some form of good academic writing. Oh, and don't forget to enjoy!

BP McClurg

PS: feedback is greatly appreciated

PSS: i'm sorry if anybody gets pissed that the entire story is in one document and not separated into chapters...I'M NEW HERE!

**GODZILLA REBORN**

(Tokyo, Haneda Airport: 11pm: Dec. 11, 1995)

"My god," said Miki Saegusa, as she witnissed Godzilla Jr. transform into an adult from the radiation of his dying father. Junior roared as he walked off into the distance. The military acted quickly, planning a new weapon to fight this new Godzilla, one that would not fail this time...

(Tokyo harbor, 7:45am: Feb. 16, 1996)

An old man was fishing near the harbor, when he noticed a slight trembling earthquake. Just two miles away, the water began to rise, as if something massive was bulging from the ocean. The old man, screamed, running away as huge fins shot out of the harbor. Towering 120 meters high, large waterfalls streamed down to the lake below as a reptilian behemoth ascended.

It was Godzilla.

Just over the hill side, a small humming noise could be heard. The humming grew, and just over the hill came a large, black aircraft. The craft looked very similar to the Super-X III, but with some slight modifications.

It fired cadmium missles straight at Godzilla, hitting him in the back. Godzilla roared with surprise, and turned around to face his enemy. He began to lower his jaw, as heat radiated from his mouth. It glowed a neon-blue.

"This is the Super-X IV, we read you loud and clear," one of the pilots said into his mouth piece.

"Super-X. I want you to annihilate that thing," came the harsh voice on the other line.

"You heard the general. Fire the G-eradicator beam!" the pilot yelled to his co-pilots.

The Super-X IV lowered a cannon from below the front of its nose, and it began to glow a plasma-green. Godzilla was about to fire, but then stared at the green glow with curiosity. He cocked his head, and the beam fired right for him. Reacting quick, Godzilla ducked, and the beam chipped his top fin and the tip of his tail. The top of his fin was disintegrated.

Angered, Godzilla prepared for a blast at the giant aircraft, and swung his head up to fire. The bright-blue blinded the pilots, and the ship was hit right in the front. It fell backward, but the pilots regained balance. Once the ship was back in control, they fired more cadmium missiles at Godzilla, rotating around him while he stood in the water. Godzilla fired another beam, but a blue electric shield covered the ship, and wasn't damaged at all.

Realizing he was in trouble, Godzilla dived into the water, and swam to the shore, just a couple hundred feet away. The Super-X IV spotted him in the water, and fired another G-eradicator shot. The green beam hit the water, and steam rose everywhere.

The water near the harbor had been evaporated. As more water flooded the section that was evaporated, the Super-X IV frantically searched in the fog and mist they had created to find Godzilla. He was nowhere to be seen, and the head-pilot reported, "Target destroyed, sir."

The general sighed with relief, and everyone at the base applauded the pilots.

Just then, the head-pilot noticed a blue glow just about a couple of yards away.

"Huh? What the-"

The beam hit the front of the ship. There was the sound of an explosion, then silence...

The general frantically tried to communicate with the ship. "Come in, Super-X IV! Come in!" but no one replied. "Damnit!" he said. "Send out plan B, and search for the Super-X...I want it back here immediately." The general watched the huge screen in the front of the room, and as the fog drifted away, he noticed a large, dark object lumbering onto shore and towards Tokyo.

"Not this time..." He growled under his teeth. "Your mine, Godzilla."

(Tokyo, Japan: 9am: Feb. 16, 1996)

Godzilla had been raiding Japan for about two hours after his fight with the Super-X IV, and the military unleashed all the tanks, maser cannons, and fighter jets they could find. With a fiery blast, he took out all of them one-by-one, smashing, stomping, and frying everything in sight.

Back at the base...

"Sir, we've found the Super-X IV, and our men are bringing it back as we speak." said a private. The general stared at the large screen, watching Godzilla destroy the city of Tokyo. "Very good," he said, smoking a cigar. "I want it back here for repairs, and ready for battle by nine pm tonight."

The private looked shocked. "But, sir!-

"No buts!" he yelled, "I want that ship ready for battle in 12 hours, or less...or else." The private saluted him, and said, "Yes, sir!" He ran out of the room, and the general turned back around to watch the screen. "Get ready for the fight of your life, Godzilla."

Just then, Miki Saegusa ran into the control room and said, "Why are you doing this? He's not the same Godzilla from '95-

"I don't want to hear it!" the general shouted. "Whether it's him or not, I'm taking him down."

Miki ran over to the gen. with tears in her eyes. "That was his son. The only reason he's attacking Japan is because he's looking for his father, and you're just aggravating him."

The general turned to Miki and threw his cigar to the ground. "I don't care! I am not going to let him rampage through the city like it's his playground!"

The private came back into the control room, and said, "Plan B is ready, sir. When shall we engage the MGF-units?"

The general picked up another cigar. "In 6 hours, no less than that." He pulled out a match, lit it, and shoved it into his cigar. Miki had a look of anger in her face.

"What are the MGF-units?" she said.

The general smiled. "They are the Mechanized Godzilla Fighters. A group of 20-meter tall, bipedal fighting machines that were originally built back in '93 to help the UN's Mechagodzilla. Unfortunately, we underestimated Godzilla, and left Mecha-G to fight him with the Garuda, only."

He picked up a remote control, and changed the screen to a bipedal robot with machine-gun hands, and lasers at the front head on the nose. The legs were shaped like that of an ostrich's, it was painted white and red.

"This is one of the many MGF's that will be fighting Godzilla tonight," he said.

The screen changed once again, and it showed a much larger robot. It was about 60 meters tall, but looked the same as the MGFs. It was a rusty brass and silver, and had machine-guns on the sides of it's head, with mega-sized machine-guns for hands. "This is Gunhead, a war-machine that was put back for World War II, but was turned down after being A-bombed by America before the war ended, so the country decided to surrender. We've modified it, and it's self-programmed for combat. It will be leading the MGF-units into battle, and will take out Godzilla once and for all.

Miki became angered. "Why do you want to kill him so badly? He's more frightened than he is angry."

The general took a puff of his cigar, and changed the screen back to Godzilla rampaging through Tokyo. He turned to Miki. "You're exactly right, and there's nothing more scary than a big animal when it's frightened."

(Tokyo, Japan: 1pm: Feb. 16, 1996)

Godzilla spotted four fighter jets as they flew in to fire at him. He lowered his upper body, turned around, and took out two of them with his tail. The other two spun around, and got ready for another dive. Godzilla took a blast at the jets, but missed. One dove straight for his mouth, and crashed into it. Godzilla screamed with pain, as fire and metal flew from his mouth.

The sky was dark with clouds of death and debris. There was not a single spot of sunlight in the sky. Suddenly, Godzilla realized that all of his little metal enemies had been destroyed. Godzilla looked around for any sign of movement, and there was nothing but the sound of crackling fire of the buildings he had attacked. Once he felt it was safe, he advanced.

Back at the base...

The control room was filled now, and people were getting ready to begin plan B. The general walked into the room. He had just had a meeting about what to do next, and when to advance the MGF's. The private whom he had spoke with earlier walked towards him.

"The MGF's are lined up by the harbor, sir. They are one hour away from Godzilla."

The general smiled. "Are they equipped with ammo? Are their pilots ready?"

"Yes, sir. Everything is in place. You give the orders, sir."

He smiled again, saying, "Congratulations, private. You have earned yourself a seat next to me when Godzilla goes down."

The private smiled back, saluting him. "Thank you, sir!"

All of a sudden, a young man in a white lab coat burst through the door, approaching the officer. "The Super-X IV is almost finished. It's still a little bashed up, but it will be fine within a couple of hours."

"Very good." The general said. "I want to see it."

The scientist led him into a large docking base, and there the ship was being repaired and modified. The young scientist was explaining the modifications, when a man in a high-ranking lieutenant's suit entered the room. "General, when do you plan on letting the MGF's loose?"

The general, with yet another cigar in his mouth, turned around to the lieutenant, and asked, "What time is it?"

"Ten after three," the lieutenant said, "and Godzilla is still advancing."

The general turned to the private. "Shall we take our seats? The show's just about to begin."

(Tokyo harbor: 3:25pm)

"When are we gonna advance?" asked one of the MGF pilots. "I don't know," another one replied, "but it better be soon. I'm dyin' in this thing."

All of a sudden, every MGF was given an order to make their advance in ten minutes. The MGF's got ready, and loaded their gun-arms. They turned their headlights on, and the first line went into "attack mode," crouching down. The MGF firstunit was from land, the second from the air, and a third waiting to kill Godzilla if he turned around to head towards the sea.

After ten minutes had passed, the first unit moved out, and so did the second. A few minutes later, a giant robot appeared from the side of a hill by the harbor, where the Super-X IV had came from. It was Gunhead. The super computer operating Gunhead from inside, gave out orders to the MGF's, telling them where and when to attack Godzilla. The army of robots were marching into the darkening sky, through the burning city that Godzilla had already lay to waste.

Back in the control room, the general watched the army march towards Godzilla, and he was smiling wickedly. "Now Godzilla will go down once and for all."

(Tokyo,Japan: 5:28pm)

Godzilla was walking through the now-pitch black sky, as the smoke from burning buildings billowed upward. The sun struggled to break through the smoke, and some spots had streaks of light shine down on Tokyo. Godzilla was heading towards the same spot where his father had fought Destroyah just a few months earlier, and the city was still trying to rebuild the damage. The scenery seemed a little too familiar, as if he remembered fighting Destroyah, and then melting to the ground, like his father did. Godzilla became very confused.

He stopped once he heard the faint sound of machines marching from about three miles away. He turned around, and knew he couldn't run. He looked straight in the direction of where the sound was coming from, and waited.

Back at the base...

Miki crept slowly into the control room, watching what was happening, and saw the MGF's advancing towards Godzilla. She saw how many of them there were, and she gasped. There were at least twenty MGF's by land, and ten hovering ones, plus Gunhead, who was three times as big.

She quickly turned away when the general looked. She didn't want him to see her, but he did, and walked towards her.

"Well, well...If it isn't Godzilla's mommy."

"You bastard," she said. "You have no idea what you're doing."

He grabbed her by the arm, and ordered her to sit down. She did as she was told, and watched the screen. She thought to herself, _How could I be getting vibes from Junior and his father at the same time?_ It didn't make any sense, but she continued to watch, as Godzilla stood his position, ready for the machines to approach. She took a good look at Junior. He looked a lot like his father. Then she said softly, "What _are_ you?"

Back in Tokyo City...

Godzilla remained as still as a rock, and began to see the robots marching towards him. They would reach him in less than ten minutes. Gunhead ordered the MFG's to attack once they were within fifty yards of Godzilla. As they crept ever closer to Godzilla, everyone at the base was filled with intensity. Once they were approximately fifty yards, they stopped. The general ordered Gunhead to fire, and Gunhead gave out the orders, then let the MGF's get ahead of him.

The MGF's increased their speed, and ran at Godzilla, shooting with full force. Godzilla was being pumped with bullets, and he screamed in pain, as he got ready to blast his radioactive breath at them. The first blast took out two MGF's, but he still had 18 more on the ground to destroy.

Godzilla crouched behind a building, and got ready to take another shot at them. Gunhead, who was now at the back of the line, shot a missle out of his back to destroy the building he was hiding behind, and Godzilla immediately fired at the MGF's, and took out three.

Just then, three fell from the sky and fired missiles at Godzilla. He fell over, and picked up a piece of skyscraper next to him. He threw it at one of the MGF's and it fell to the ground. He quickly got up, stomped over to the MGF, and picked it up to throw it at another one in the sky. They both went down, and blew up.

Now filled with rage, Godzilla's fins lit up, and he charged with full speed right into the first unit. He knocked down one MGF, and threw another one, and the whole time he was being pillowed with machine-gun fire, but he didn't care. Now fully charged, he let out a large blast that hit five MGF's in the first unit, and two more in the second.

Back at the base...

"Sir! The MGF's are dropping like flies! There are a total of 16 left." said the private. "That doesn't matter," the general said, "there are more MGF's near the harbor, just incase Godzilla retreats."

Godzilla was now smashing apart another MGF, and grabbed a flying MGF that had hovered too low, and smashed them together. One of the MGF's that Godzilla had currently knocked down, got up and fired at him. It hit Godzilla in the back, and Godzilla roared with anger. He turned around and blasted the MGF to pieces.

Somebody ordered the general to have Gunhead advance and help, but Gunhead did not budge.

"What is he doing?" a private asked.

"You'll see," the general said.

Godzilla was now surrounded by seven MGF's; five on the ground, and two above. They were about to fire straight at his head, when without warning, he used his nuclear pulse weapon, and a large shock wave threw the MGF's to the ground, and disabled the ones flying above. Godzilla then built up a tremendous amount of energy, and fired it right at the MGF's, taking out all of them.

Another MGF charged at Godzilla, and he smacked it down with his massive tail, and smacked it 'til it didn't move again. One MGF from the sky flew straight into Godzilla, and self-destructed. Godzilla screeched and fell back, falling to the ground.

He lie still, and was injured very badly. The last two MGF's in the second unit hovered above Godzilla and fired away at him. Godzilla reared his head up and took out one of them with his atomic breath. The last one flew down right by Godzilla's face, and it shoved it's arm into Godzilla's mouth, firing away. Enraged with pain, Godzilla's breath began to glow, a bright blue, and he had a look of anger. The pilot of the MGF looked worried.

"Uh oh..." Once he realized what Godzilla was going to do, he stopped firing, and just sat there and said, "Oh, shi-

Godzilla blasted off his right arm, and scratched the MGF's face. He got up and grabbed the MGF. Pressing it to his chest, he sent an electrical current through it, and it blew up.

Godzilla was pissed.

Looking to his left, and saw one of the MGF's he threw, start to get up. It was crippled, and it leaned up to fire at Godzilla, but it immediately went down to Godzilla's awesome radioactive blast.

"Damn!" the lieutenant said. "The first and second units are gone! What do we do now?"

The general smothered his cigar, and said, "Godzilla is weak...Now it's Gunhead's turn."

The private smiled at the general. "We're going to win, aren't we?"

Miki looked over at both of them. "Godzilla survived Mechagodzilla, Moguera, the Super-X, and thirty MGF's...What makes you think he will lose to this pile of nuts and bolts?" The private and Miki exchanged expressions. She looked back at the screen. The general ordered Gunhead to prepare for battle.

"Good luck, Junior," Miki whispered.

(Tokyo, Japan: 7:30pm)

Godzilla leaned forward, his hand on his leg. He was exhausted, and blood was pouring from all over his body. Godzilla heard a noise, a creaking, machine-like noise, and looked up to see what it was. A few hundred feet in front of him, was a giant robot, hiding in the darkness of the night. Godzilla regained his balance, and looked forward to face his next enemy. The eyes of the metal beast lit up, and Godzilla tensed his muscles. It started to move, and took a step forward.

As soon as it did, Godzilla fired at Gunhead, smacking him right in the face. Gunhead reacted quickly, firing his machine-gun arms at Godzilla as fast as possible. Missiles shot out of his back, and his head-machineguns were spinning rapidly. Godzilla was quickly sent to the ground. As more blood began to spout out of bullet holes in his skin, and missiles covered a thick blanket of smoke on his body, he roared in agony.

He just lay there, as his life flashed before his eyes. He could see when he first woke as a baby Godzilla, and how Space Godzilla imprisoned him in a crystal cage when he was Little Godzilla, and how he died by the hands of Destroyah, and then he saw his father melt when he was built up with too much radioactivity.

That's when it hit him. He now knew that his father was dead, and that he would never be coming back.

Back at the base, Miki could feel what Junior was feeling, and it made her feel his pain as well. But something confused her. Why could he see his father die, when he wasn't alive to see it happen?

The general watched impatiently, then spoke, "Stop, Gunhead!" He watched to see what Godzilla looked like behind all the smoke. Everybody was watching. As soon as the smoke cleared, they could see the mangled body of Godzilla. His stomach was covered with scratches and bullet holes. His face was torn apart. Miki couldn't bear to look at it, but she did anyway. The general smiled and said, "Looks like we got him, men." Everyone applauded.

Miki noticed something strange about Godzilla. There was a strange orange powder floating around him. It looked similar to the orange radioactivity that his father tried to use to bring Junior back to life.

The general turned to Miki and said, "Well, looks like your Junior can finally rest in peace." She looked down.

Just then, she heard one of them yell, "L-Look! He's regenerating!" The general quickly looked up, and so did everyone else in the room, including Miki. Godzilla's skin was growing back, and the orange powder swirled around him faster and faster.

Godzilla slowly rose up from the ground, hovering in the air with the help of the mysterious powder. His eyes woke up, and he was glowing a bright yellow. He softly came back to the ground, and the powder took the form of Junior's father. It was his ghost.

Miki then realized, "That is why Junior knows about his father's death. It's because his father's soul lives in him!"

The orange powder swirled into a spiral, and flew back into Junior's body. Junior was glowing a bright orange, and he had become one with his father. They were now the same -- One king, one Godzilla.

The general was outraged. "This can't be! Send out the Super-X IV! I want Godzilla dead!"

One of the men said, "Sir! Yes, Sir!" The general shoved the soldier out of the way and headed for the underground dock.

The lieutenant yelled, "What in the sam-hell do you think you're doing?!"

The general ran to the dock, and asked the young scientist, "Is the Super-X ready yet?"

"Yes," he replied, "it's loaded and ready for take-off, sir."

"Good," he said. "I think i'm gonna take it out for a stroll."

The scientist looked shocked. "What?! But we have other men-

"I don't care!" he yelled, "I'm going to take out Godzilla myself!" He got into the ship, and said, "Lift me up." The scientist did as he was told, and he lifted the craft to the top, where the ceiling opened up, and the Super-X IV was looking over Tokyo City. "Here I come, you son-of-a-bitch!" The general said as he took off for Tokyo City…

Godzilla was now fully healed, and he showed his strength with a deep roar he let out. Gunhead reacted to the sound, realizing his enemy was not terminated, and aimed his machine-gun arms at Godzilla. Godzilla looked his enemy right in the eyes, and his body began to glow yellow as electric currents ran down his fins.

Miki watched eagerly as Godzilla prepared to fire his radioactive beam at Gunhead. Godzilla let out a huge blast from his mouth, and Gunhead tried to dodge it, but it was too late. There was nowhere for Gunhead to run, and the beam swallowed him. After a couple of seconds of blinding light, Godzilla watched his enemy as it fell over. Gunhead's front had been completely blasted away, and it revealed the flickering super computer that controlled Gunhead. It's body went limp, and Godzilla roared with triumph. "Not just yet," the general said.

He spotted Godzilla, and opened fire on him. Godzilla didn't see the missles coming, and was hit directly in his side by the cadmium missles. Although they did damage, they weren't as effective. Godzilla turned around to see the Super-X IV dive in at him. The general screamed with rage as he fired guns, lasers, missles, everything he could use, to kill Godzilla. Godzilla shot a blast straight toward Super-X IV, but he missed. The Super-X passed Godzilla and got ready for another dive. This time, he lowered a cannon from the front nose of the ship, and a green light was shining from it.

"He's going to fire the G-eradicator beam at him!" the private said.

The general dived at Godzilla, and Godzilla got ready to fire another beam at him. As he dived towards Godzilla, he said, "This is it." The G-eradicator beam fired, and at the same time, Godzilla shot out his beam of energy. The two beams flew right towards each other. "This is it, Godzilla. Say goodnight, you son-of-a-Whoah!"

The two beams met, and the Super-X IV was thrown back, but it kept it's balance. Godzilla would not let his beam die down, and neither would . All that mattered now, was who's beam was the strongest. The general screamed, and he pushed forward. His beam grew, but so did Godzilla's. Godzilla would not back down.

"You can do it." Miki thought. "Don't die on me, again." Everyone in the control room was silent as they watched the two struggling in an epic battle.

Godzilla kept fighting, but noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. It was Gunhead. Although the front of Gunhead's face was blown away, the super computer was still enough intact to fight. Gunhead got up, and aimed his arm at Godzilla. He fired at Godzilla, and the pain made Godzilla jerk his head to the side. The beam headed right for Godzilla, and it struck him.

Miki gasped as the blinding green light surrounded Godzilla. She closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them back up, she noticed that the beam had become a sphere, surrounding Godzilla like a barrier. It was the father. Father had protected Junior from the blast by holding it in.

"Yes!" Miki said.

The general was outraged. "HOW IN THE HELL?!" He got ready for another blast of the G-eradicator beam, but the gun was damaged. It had gotten over-heated. "Damn..." he said. He looked at Godzilla and noticed that the beam he had fired was changing from a sphere, to a ball of light in front of Godzilla. Godzilla's face appeared in the orange glitter, and it roared as it fired the beam right back at the Super-X IV. The general screamed, "NNOOOOOO!!"

The beam hit the Super-X IV, and it exploded into a burst of fire. The dust returned into Godzilla's body, and Godzilla shook his head.

He looked over at Gunhead, and noticed he was about to fire at him again. Gunhead raised his arm, when suddenly, the burning Super-X IV came crashing down. Gunhead exploded from the impact, and fell over. There was nothing left, and silence filled the sky.

Godzilla headed back to the harbor. When he got there, the MGF's were waiting there. One of the MGF pilots asked for orders, but no one responded. Finally, one of the generals ordered them to turn down their weapons, and just make room for Godzilla.

"What?!" one pilot said. "Are you nuts?! He'll kill us!"

"Do as you're told, soldiers," the lieutenant repeated. Confused, they obeyed, and made way as Godzilla showed up at the harbor.

Godzilla reached the edge of the water, and looked at the MGF's out of the corner of his eye. One of the pilot's gulped nervously, then fainted of fright. Godzilla looked back at the sea, and slowly made his way into the harbor.

Miki thanked the lieutenant, and the private was still shocked.

"Why are we letting him go?" he asked. No one answered him. They just looked at him with sad faces. He didn't get it at first, but then he realized that they didn't care. They knew what Godzilla had truly come for.

As Godzilla headed for the sea, Miki said to herself, _Perhaps Godzilla will leave Japan at peace from now on._ She then corrected herself. "No, Japan can never be at peace. That is why we have Godzilla."

Godzilla headed out of the harbor, and into the deep Pacific Ocean. He didn't have to worry anymore about where or why his father left him; because the truth is, he never did. With one final roar, Godzilla plunged softly into the sea. The MGF's watched as he swam off and disappeared into the night. One of them looked over at an MGF not moving. "Hey, Carl. You alright?" There was no response. Carl was still passed out from the fright.

From this day on, the military had a new perspective on Godzilla, and they no longer hunted for him. The United Nations had agreed to not pursue Godzilla, and G-Force no longer hunted Godzilla, but instead, figured out how to keep him from returning.

That night would be a night that they would all remember, and as Miki walked out of the base, and onto a cliff near the harbor, she stared into the night sky. She could make out the image in her head of Godzilla and Junior forming as one. She sighed, and looked out into the distance.

"It's over for now, Junior," she said.

"Rest in peace...if that day comes." As she stared beyond the horizon, she could feel the warm comfort of Godzilla's softly beating heart.

**Author Comments:** This is the first fanfiction i've ever written about Godzilla, whom i've loved since the first time i talked the talk and walked the walk. If you liked this story, or you have any questions or comments, feel free to let me know via reviews or emails. I'm a new member here, so i'm trying to get used to how all this works. Anywho, point is that, as you can clearly tell, this is the beginning of the continuation of the infamous (and seems to be fan favorite) HEISEI series from '89 to '95. This saga will follow Jr. as an adult, and the challenges he faces ahead. Go Go Godzilla!

BP McClurg

and if you liked this one...

...COMING SOON: Godzilla X Megashokilas


End file.
